La toile blanche
by kangle
Summary: Non. Peeta ne s'est pas suicidé. Il est revenu. Hier. Il s'occupera de Katniss. Il faut juste qu'il reste là. Près d'elle. A jamais. Post MockingJay. OS


**La toile blanche**

* * *

Katniss se lève et rajoute une bûche dans le feu crépitant. Les flammes dansent dans ses yeux tandis qu'elle regarde le bois se consumer lentement. C'est si apaisant de ne rien faire d'autre. Elle a l'air ailleurs, alors Peeta décide la tirer de ses rêveries :

-Je suis content que tu te sois reprise en mains. J'avais peur…que tu n'aies abandonné la lutte, murmure-t-il.

Elle a un léger mouvement de tête pour l'approuver. C'est vrai qu'elle s'était laissée allée après la fin de la rébellion. Sae Boui-Boui avait décidé de s'occuper d'elle, mais c'était comme si elle était déjà morte. Heureusement pour elle, Peeta était revenu hier. Elle croyait l'avoir perdu pour toujours. Haymitch avait dit qu'il s'était suicidé, qu'il avait laissé une lettre avant de quitter le monde dans laquelle il avait expliqué son geste. Il ne supportait plus de faire du mal à son entourage, mais surtout il se détestait pur ce qu'il était devenu. Vivre était devenu un vrai enfer pour lui. Il voyait des horribles choses éveillé, et la nuit c'était pire. Il ne voulait pas faire de mal à Katniss. Pourtant, ils étaient bien là, assis chacun dans un fauteuil face au feu, à une courte distance l'un de l'autre. Quel menteur il était, cet Haymitch !

-Donne-moi ta main, demande Katniss comme pour se rassurer qu'il est bien là.

Le garçon s'exécute. Katniss est rassérénée au contact même si la main est froide. Dehors, il neige. La nuit étoilée s'étend à perte de vue. Il va bientôt être l'heure de manger. Elle se lève, mais ses jambes sont encore faibles et elle est obligée de se retenir à l'accoudoir pour ne pas tomber. Peeta s'est levé immédiatement et lui tend une main.

-Non c'est bon Peeta, merci. Il faut juste que je me réhabitue à bouger.

Elle se dirige vers la cuisine en traînant des pieds, incapable de les soulever plus haut.

-Et si je préparais le dîner ? Propose-t-il.

-Hier soir tu n'as même pas réussi à soulever le couteau.

-Je pourrais réessayer ? Hasarde le jeune homme.

Elle a un petit rire.

-Non c'est bon Peeta. Vraiment, je pense être capable de préparer deux repas.

-Un repas suffira, je n'ai pas très faim, sourit Peeta.

Elle se tourne et lui fait des gros yeux :

-Hier soir non plus tu n'as rien mangé. Qu'est-ce que tu fais, un régime ?

Il s'approche d'elle et lui dépose un baiser dans le cou en la tenant par les hanches.

-Je n'ai pas faim, c'est tout. Mais toi, il faut que tu manges. Je te surveille Katniss. Tu es devenue très maigre, ça m'inquiète tu sais.

Elle a envie de répondre qu'il n'avait qu'à être là avant, mais elle se retient. Il a raison, c'est de sa faute uniquement, elle n'a pas à blâmer Peeta. Lui aussi a traversé une mauvaise passe, et aussitôt qu'il s'était senti mieux, il était revenu vers elle.

-Ne me quitte plus Peeta.

-Promis dit-il, la gorge nouée par l'émotion.

Il l'embrasse encore un peu puis s'éloigne silencieusement vers la fenêtre pour observer dehors.

-Sae ne devrait plus tarder, annonce Peeta.

Katniss finit de couper un avocat avant d'aller laver la salade :

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle continue de venir maintenant que tu es revenu, soupire-t-elle. Je veux dire…c'est bon, je me suis reprise en mains !

-Elle s'inquiète aussi pour toi Katniss. Ne lui en veux pas. Et puis, tu ne fais pas toujours des plats brillants…il pouffe.

-Hé ! Proteste Katniss.

-C'est une blague Katniss. Tu fais les meilleurs plats que je connaisse.

Elle se radoucit et lui demande de venir sentir cette bonne odeur de saucisse qui grille sur la poêle. Il s'approche et met son nez au-dessus en humant.

-Assurément cela me semble délicieux ! S'exclame-t-il. Malheureusement je dois avoir le nez bouché car je ne sens rien, dit-il d'un air contrit.

-En tout cas, ce soir je lui dirai qu'elle n'a plus besoin de venir. Je la remercierai comme il se doit, puis je prendrai congé d'elle. Et puis, je déteste sa manie de t'ignorer lorsqu'elle me rend visite, comme s'il n'y avait que moi qui comptais.

Elle découpe la saucisse en petits bouts et l'incorpore à la salade, rajoute les œufs et la sauce, sans oublier le maïs en boîte qu'elle a dégoté du placard. Satisfaite de son plat qui ressemble à quelque chose-pour une fois-elle se met à table et invite Peeta à la rejoindre bien qu'il ne participera pas au festin. Celui-ci vient s'assoir en face de sa moitié et la regarde tendrement tandis qu'elle attrape les tomates cerises avec sa fourchette.

-Arrête de me regarder manger, ça me gêne, rigole-t-elle.

-Bien Madame, dit Peeta en simulant le garçon désintéressé du spectacle.

Elle redouble de rire. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ri. Ces instants comme cela, Katniss voudrait les revivre encore et encore.

-Tu fabriques quoi dans le grenier ? Demande-t-elle entre deux bouchées.

-Je me suis remis à peindre, déclare-t-il simplement. Il y avait une toile blanche en haut.

-C'est génial ! Tu me montreras hein !

-Oui bien sûr. J'avance pas mal, mais ce n'est pas encore fini.

A ce moment-là la cloche de la porte d'entrée retentit.

-Je vais ouvrir, dit-il.

Il se lève et traverse le salon.

-Euh Katniss, je n'y arrive pas, je crois que la poignée est bloquée…

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Elle quitte sa chaise et se dirige vers la porte. La cloche retentit une seconde fois.

-J'arrive Sae Boui-Boui, crie Katniss.

La poignée n'offre aucune résistance et la porte s'ouvre en grand.

-Bonsoir ma chère Katniss, sourit Sae. Je suis contente de voir que tu vas beaucoup mieux !

Katniss jette un regard interrogateur à Peeta qui hausse les épaules.

-Je croyais pourtant que c'était bloqué, dit-il perplexe.

Ils retournent ensemble s'assoir à la table.

-Oh, tu t'es faite à manger ? S'étonne Sae agréablement surprise. Et moi qui avais apporté de la soupe.

Katniss grimace en pensant à la soupe. Elle en a trop avalé pour que ce liquide puisse encore traverser son œsophage. Peeta s'assoit à sa place tandis que Katniss s'en va prendre une troisième chaise.

-Dailleurs à ce propos, je vais mi…Hé !

Katniss fronce les sourcils.

-Tu viens de prendre la place de Peeta ! Rétorque-t-elle.

Peeta agite la main de manière gêné :

-C'est pas grave Katniss. Il n'y a pas de mal.

Il s'était levé juste avant que Sae ne s'assoit sur lui.

-Ah…pardon, dit Sae toute confuse. Je ne voulais pas…

-Tiens prends cette chaise plutôt, dit-elle.

Sae s'assoit docilement là où on lui a indiqué. Katniss reprend sa place. Elle jette un coup d'œil à Peeta qui l'encourage d'un signe de tête.

-Eh bien, comme je vais mieux, je me suis dit que tu pourrais peut-être arrêter de venir. Ce que tu as fait pour moi est déjà énorme, et je ne vois pas comment je pourrais faire pour te remercier jamais.

Sae la regarde d'un air désarçonné.

-C'est fou ce changement chez toi Katniss, laisse échapper Sae. Avant-hier tu étais plus immobile qu'une poupée de chiffon, et hier…

-Mais enfin, c'est grâce à Peeta ! S'emporte Katniss, excédée qu'elle ne fasse pas le lien entre les deux.

Sae reste interdite. Devant le regard insistant de Katniss qui regarde Peeta mal à l'aise, Sae se tourne vers lui, avant de revenir vers Katniss.

-Oui, je vois…dit Sae pas du tout convaincue.

-Voilà, tout est dit, alors…

-Propose-lui de se réchauffer près du feu, propose Peeta. Il neige dru dehors.

A contrecœur Katniss fait la proposition.

-Pas de refus, dit la vieille dame.

Lorsqu'elle est enfin partie, non sans avoir insisté pour revenir une dernière fois en compagnie d'Haymitch, Katniss se retrouve de nouveau seule avec Peeta. Ils vont s'assoir sur le divan. Il la prend dans ses bras et respire sa chevelure. Elle ferme les yeux. Il est étrangement glacial.

-Je t'aime vraiment très fort, tu le sais ça ? Dit-il.

Un grand sourire s'étire sur le visage de la jeune femme.

-Et toi, tu es ma raison de vivre Peeta. C'est toi qui me redonne espoir dans ce monde.

Ils s'enlacent encore un moment. Katniss finit par s'endormir dans ses bras. Elle ne remarque même pas le petit nuage de vapeur qui se forme devant les lèvres de son aimé.

Lorsqu'elle se réveille, il a disparu. Inquiète, elle se lève et appelle son nom.

Pas de réponse.

Elle parcourt rapidement le salon et manque de trébucher.

-Peeta ? Où es-tu ?

L'angoisse lui noue le ventre. Où est-il passé ? Elle décide de monter au grenier. Ça fait une éternité qu'elle n'y est pas allée. Il doit être à l'abandon depuis. La peur s'accroche à elle, mais l'espoir d'y voir Peeta est plus forte que tout. Elle tire la ficelle et l'escalier se déroule en grinçant. Elle déglutit péniblement et se et à monter lentement. Les marches manquent de céder sous le poids. Elle n'arrive même plus à parler tant sa gorge est sèche. La poussière lui pique les yeux. Ses yeux cherchent l'interrupteur dans la pénombre. Elle avance à tâtons en soulevant des bottes de poussière. Katniss éternue.

-Peeta…

Sa voix est presque suppliante. Elle est si perdue sans lui. Où est-il ?

Elle trouve finalement la lumière et cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, éblouie par cette soudaine source lumineuse.

Pas de trace de Peeta. Nulle part. Au centre trône un chevalet sur lequel est posée une toile.

Blanche.

Katniss se rapproche, les larmes aux yeux.

Sur la petite table d'appoint est posé un cierge. En se rapprochant, elle déchiffre quelques mots un peu griffonnés sur la toile.

Katniss, je t'aime.


End file.
